Harry's Amazing Adventure!
by leeji411
Summary: What did Harry really dream of when he was floating between life and death after Voldemort Avada Kedavra'd his ass? Mentions of a certain Treehouse show.


**Author's Note: Something I just thought up on the spot… **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Harry's Amazing Adventure**

(Who knows how many he had, so how about I'll just say that this is a very special one..)

'Oh my God guys look at this!' Harry ran into the Gryffindor common room, nearly running into his best friends Hermione and Ron. His glasses were askew and his cheeks were red from exertion from running top speed. Although Harry was not a messy person by any means, he certainly wasn't a total neat freak, so naturally his uniform pants sagged around his ankles and his red-gold tie was undone. But the thing that stood out the most and was the most peculiar about him today was the fact that in his right hand he was tightly gripping a bright blue bucket.

It looked rather cheap with grooves and swirls, and it looked like it belonged in the hands of a six year old on the beach, not a sixteen year old in a magical wizarding school.

'Harry mate, what is that?' Ron deadpanned. He was not amused; he was so, _so_ close to telling Hermione about the Chudley Cannon's keeper's amazing play last Friday, and how he readapted the same amazing move against Hufflepuff just yesterday. Again.

Hermione gasped, and stood up so fast the books in her lap tumbled out onto the ground. 'Wait… wait, it can't be!'

'What is it?' Ron gaped.

'It's the bucket.' Harry whispered. He divvied up the rest of the common room and his face with the bucket, so Ron and Hermione could soak up every single word. 'Cause this was seriously something.

'The bucket…' Has his friend gone mad? Well Ron could not blame him, seeing at how when he was twelve he drove a flying car. Hmm.

'But Ron. It isn't just _a _bucket. It's _the _bucket!' Hermione's hair was on end (which really was something since it was already a mile above her scalp. No offense 'Mione.)

The ginger sighed, 'Is this another one of those muggle things that I have no clue about? Honestly, you two!'

'No but this is _different_. In the Muggle world this is the legendary 'Bucket of Dinosaurs', which was actually a portkey that led to a magical dimension with actual dinosaurs! It's wicked cool, and I went in once, and it was _totally _awesome.' Harry giggled. ' It's actually based on a true story as a famous magician, also named Harry, that invented a special portkey that not only twisted time but also space. It's gotten so popular that even the Muggles have recreated a kid's telly show about it in America!'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, I know!' Hermione all but shrieked.

'Well what are we waiting for! Let's goooooooo!' And they all grabbed onto the plastic handle of the small beach bucket (Well, Hermione kind of forced Ron. He was a bit too dazed at the moment), and in a flash their pelvises jerked back in the oddest way, their heads spun, coupled with the odd sensation of feeling their eyeballs push back into their skulls.

Two seconds later, they found themselves in a magical wonderland with all different sorts of shapes and colours, where instead of hills there were soft downy pillows, and where the sun was, it was a cute smiling sun drawn on a plain sheet of paper.

'Wow!' They all gasped.

Just then a little boy, no more that eight years old stepped out of the foliage. 'Who are you?' He had short red hair, and a toothy grin.

'I'm Harry Potter! These are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley pleased to meet you!'

'Oh my! I haven't seen new people in such a long time! Where have you been?' He was very polite for a little boy.

'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Have you heard of it?'

And then suddenly the atmosphere changed dramatically. The sun turned it's paper background around and the sky was black and blue that had cracks of lightening. The ground shook with the force of a hundred earthquakes as the air around the little boy grew fierce and unyielding.

'Hogwarts? _Hogwarts?_ I got kicked out of there, four hundred and sixty two years ago! They did not accept my ideas! Now I shall punish all of you! And you have my name too! _Unacceptable!_' So he promptly took out his wand (Which really was a styrofoam star on the end of a pipe cleaner.) with a horrible grimace on his cute face, and levitated them to the hungry mouths of his six or so dinosaurs, for they were very hungry.

'Ahh!' They screamed.

And that's what Harry Potter dreamt of when Voldemort killed him.

Of course, he came back to life two minutes later.

Voldemort never knew what he missed out on, you guys.

**THE END.**


End file.
